Bella's First Baseball Game
by StorytheBrave
Summary: When a thunderstorm is seen in Alice's vision,everyone, especially Emmett gets excited. Filled with complete Cullen fun, Alice's dressup game, and a crying Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

The rain pelted down hard onto the roof of the Cullen's house. The dark clouds moving closer and closer to the small town of Forks. It had been about eight months since I became a vampire. Renesmee was still growing rapidly, but was more matured than a real human child at her age, she spoke more, but still used her gift to communicate with us.

Staring out into the rain through the glass wall on-looking the river that lead to our cottage, I saw three figures come out of the misty forest.

Emmett, Alice, and Edward had returned from their hunting trip. Once they jumped the river I could see that their eyes had become a golden brown again. Alice came in first.

"Bella!" She cried as she ran at vampire speed to hug me. "Guess what!"

"What Alice?", I asked.

"A thunder storm! Bella we can play baseball, we been waiting too! You haven't been able to play baseball yet!" She sang, bouncing with excitement.

"Alice!" Emmett screamed as he came before us. "Why didn't you tell me, I could be practicing my swing right now!" He groaned.

"Emmett, poor little Emmett…", Alice began," You know you have nooooo chance against us, because we have Bella! Her newborness hasn't worn off yet." She boasted

"Alice, please do not use my wife like that. If she doesn't want to play she doesn't have to." Edward said as he walked in the door.

"No, Edward I want to play. Its one of the vampire experiences I haven't had yet." I argued

"Great!" Alice sang, "Okay the storm will comes about, 5pm today. We need to make teams, plan outfits-" I cut her off

"Alice, no outfits need to be involved in this, it a game, remember?" I reminded her, if I were to play this game I will not be allowing Alice to manipulate me into dressing me in a outfit, for a baseball game.

"Bella, Bella. Sweet innocent, Bella." Alice cooed "You know me, I can not allow you to look like crap while I'm around", "Soooo, I will be back by five let Carlisle know, and Esme."

"Al-" I began. "Bella, trust me." She cut me off.

"Okay, I will be back." She sang as she walked into the garage. And as I heard the purr of her Porsche, I knew my fight for sweats and a t-shirt was lost.

"Come on, let go tell the rest of the family." Edward called to me, as he lead me up the stairs to Carlisle's office.

* * *

**Okay. I started this while I was watching the baseball scene from Twilight. **

**I know this is a cheesy start but it will get better. I promise**

**Read and Review, or I'll have to bite you. -Mrs. Story Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

As we reached the top stair of the massive staircase, I heard a swooshing sound.

_Swoosh, swoosh_

It was coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"For the love of all that is holy!" Edward cried as we peeked in through a crack in the door of their room.

Standing in the middle of the room, Emmett was practicing his batting.

"He's too modest to admit that his is scared, so he's practicing his batting so he beat your team, the boasting idiot." Edward whispered as passed that room and knocked on Carlisle's office door.

"Come in." His voice came from the other side.

"Carlisle, Alice wanted us to inform you that there will be a thunder storm this evening-"

Edward was cut off by Carlisle's excited voice.

"Baseball! Of course. Its been almost four years since we've played. And that game was cut short, remember?" Carlisle said, looking at me as he finished the last sentence.

If I could blush, this would be a good moment for it to happen. I hid my face in Edward's chest. Remembering that day was hard. Looking through the thick veil that closed all my human memories away. But I still remember it, the trackers onyx eyes watching me carefully. The breeze that caught my scent and then the trackers nostrils flaring as he smelled my irresistible smell. And Edward's terrifying snarl…

I was cut short on my flash back by Carlisle.

"Oh, no Bella. I'm not trying to embarrass you. Of course not, you just don't realize the patients we've had to take. Waiting and waiting for a thunder storm." He apologized

I realized how hard it must be for them, the only time they had played in a long time and I'd ruined it with my stupid human smell, but today the patients could be broken

"Well, I promise I won't ruin it this time Carlisle. I would hate to mess up the game. Again." I shyly said

"Thank you Bella, so I'll tell Esme, and we will meet you all at the field at 5."

"Alright Carlisle, we will see you then." Edward replied as we walked out the door.

When we returned outside his office, the swooshing sound had gone.

We looked once again into Emmett's room, and no Emmett. We checked all the rooms and no one was upstairs.

Edward and I shrugged our shoulders, and walked downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

We found Rosalie, and Emmett downstairs doing what seemed to be modeling.

They were walking all in a strait line down the center of the Cullen's living room, wearing what looked like to be. Baseball uniforms?

Jasper sat on one of the couches, painfully holding in a laugh.

"Ok, Ok!!", corrected a familiar voice. Alice, "Emmett! I told you, the boys under armor does not role up, it crinkles, and then where would we be?" "Alice-" Emmett cut in

"Emmett! If you back talk me again I swear your life as you know it will be filled with a hell's worth of pain!!" She screamed at him before realizing that we were there.

"Oh! I didn't see you." She sang, as she ran to meet us "So, how do you like our baseball uniforms?" She questioned, batting her long black eye lashes at us.

"Alice, please tell me this is not what you where doing while you were gone." I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to make the back picture go away.

"Oh Bella, how you doubt me. You see for the boys I have a black under armor, under a white baseball shirt which I just had to stitch on "Cullen", and black pants." She explained to us as we walked around Emmett and Rosalie's frozen bodies." And for the girls we have a white long-sleeve shirt, under a blue vest which also has "Cullen" on the back. With white pants." When we thought she was done, "Oh! And also we have white and red hats for the guys with the "C", and the girls which is blue and white with the "C" too!"

She looked back at our shocked faces, grinning ear-to-ear a perfect white smile

"Oh! I just knew you would react like that." "Now where's Renesmee, she needs her outfit too. Bella where is she?"

"Alice, Renesmee is with Jacob. I thought you knew that?" I said

"Oh, well we'll just have to save this for a rainy day. Excuse the pun." And with that she ran to our house, jumped the river, and returned within a second.

"Okay, now Bella that outfit is located in Renesmee's side of your closet." She sang as she walked through the door.

"Well, that was…" I began "Interesting!" Edward finished my sentence.

"Well I was going to say-" But I was cut short by Edward again, "Bella, if you want the day to go by faster I beg of you to please do not say what you are thinking." Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"Alice! Can we please move again", came the annoyed voice of Rosalie

"Fine, fine. But if you to dare to say Bedazzle my uniforms…Emmett" Alice warned as she shot a death glance toward him, " You will once again have to perform one of those lovely Hannah Montana songs. Okay?"

"Fine!" Emmett huffed

Edward casually lead me back up the stairs, before anyone could notice.

After we arrived safely in his old bedroom, we heard faint grumbles and "Idiotic, stupid, husband" being said under Rosalie's breathe as she returned to her room.

"Edward, if she seriously going to make us wear those outfits?" I groaned

"Yes my love, Alice is consistent. She will never stop until you give in." Edward said as he put his long arms around my waist, and kissed my hair.

"Well, we have about an hour before this game begins, if it is a game at all anymore, rather than a fashion show." I said looking at his clock, "I'd better call Jacob and see how Renesmee's doing."

As I said that I lifted my phone from my pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Asked tried husky voice from the other end.

"Hey Jacob, its Bella. How's my daughter doing?" I questioned, was he just sleeping?

"What? Oh! Yeah sorry Bells I fell asleep I think she's with Billy, no worries though!"

"JACOB BLACK, HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP WHILE YOU WATCH MY DAUGHTER! AND I HOPE YOU ACCIDENTLY PUT "THINK" WHERE "KNOW" SHOULD BE!" I was fuming

"Easy there Bella. I was just playing, she's right here. Playing with my old toys." He chuckled to himself "Jeez, you guys sure have short tempers, anyways is there any thing I can help you with, I would like to get back to sleep-"

"WHERE IN HELL JACOB DO YOU COME OFF-"

"Whoa, whoa I was just playing, again."

"Jacob", I said this after a few minutes of slow breathing," Please just be sure to return my daughter in one piece this after noon, or I swear-" But the dial tone of the line cut me off.

"Damn dog" I muttered

* * *

**I love when Jacob gets yelled at, its just so much fun!**

**Read and Review, or I'll have to bite you!**

**- Mrs. Story Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I shut the phone closed, the fumes about to come out my ears. Who did Jacob think he was, joke about my child my ass.

"Bella, Bella!", Alice appeared into my line of vision.

Shaking my head, "What Alice?", if this is anything about clothes I will seriously run out the room!

"Bella, I see you going into Jacob's house, and then it gets all foggy again… What is that supposed to mean?" Alice asked her eyes widening with fear, "Bella, if your going to do what I think you are planning don't do it… Not for the dog, but for me! I mean, what will happen if your gone for the game, my plans, my precious plans! Alice…

**

* * *

**

Okay… I will not finish this chapter unless You! You my amazing reviewers help me! I need ideas, ideas I say. What will Bella do to Jacob? Will Emmett Bedazzle Alice's uniforms????? Its all up to you!

**The contest starts NOW!!(10:40pm my time) this will last up until 10:00pm my time again tomorrow!(March 26****th****) Now start thinking!!!!!! **

**And there will be a prize….**

**WHOM EVER I PICK WILL BE METIONED SOMEWHERE IN THIS CHAPTER BY YOUR FAVORITE CULLEN!!!!!**

**Mrs. Story Cullen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Authors Note:**

**Okay, I decided to use Twilightmaniacs21, -won't-see-an-iguana-here, and X.x Deadly-Pixie-Vampire x.X's ideas…**

**Sorry, I can't give you the prize of the name mentioning but you get to read your ideas all around the net!!!!!**

**Read and Review, or I'll have to bite you! -Mrs. Story Cullen**

"Alice…" "He is not being responsible with my child, so I have the right to be mad and maybe have plans to do something drastic. But Edward will be angry with me if I go, so you will have to get the boys to watch him here so you and I can go." I whispered, hoping none of the others could hear.

"Bella, not that you would need me, but what about Emmett! He has to keep his uniform pristine until the game, and I can't just leave and expect him to be a responsible person for once in his life!" Alice have whispered/shouted, hoping Emmett would hear her. Probably.

"But Alice, don't you see if Edward is here he can watch over him, while you and I go. It would work out perfectly! And did I mention Renesmee would be back so she could wear her uniform-" I was then cut off by a excited Alice.

"Oh Bella! You always know how to break me!" She chirped, bring me into a quick hug.

"Come on lets inform the others the plan." She grabbed my hand, leading me down the hall.

We entered into Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom without a knock. A startled Rose looked up as we walked in.

"Emmett! Bella and I will be going to rescue Renesmee from the mongrel Jacob! So you will be in charge of NOT LETTING EDWARD FIND OUT! Okay, goodbye see you at the field."

She grabbed my hand once more lead us back out the room.

"Oh! And Emmett if you are planning to bother my uniforms with as much as a pen near any of them, you better run somewhere, and fast." She called as we closed the door again.

"Alice, aren't you taking the uniform thing a little, I don't know, far!" I asked, hoping she would come to her senses.

"Bella! How dare you insult me, I actually see you enjoying them in fact." She announced proudly

We passed through the house, informing everyone there (except Edward) what our plan was.

The thoughts tumbled into my head as Alice pulled me into her Porsche. "What would I do to Jacob?"," What could hurt him?" A mischievous smile appeared onto my face as I thought of the perfect thing.

As we pulled into the old gravel driveway of the Black's home, I saw a curtain whip close. Jacob.

"Okay, Bella what do you have planned?" Alice turned in her seat after cutting the engine off.

"Well… Jacob's Rabbit is located in the shed, and they are inside. So I was thinking that we could do something mechanical to the car, a "mess up" if you will. Cut some wires, drain some gas…" I was starting to feel bad, but this is my baby and I will not allow a stupid dog be irresponsible around her!

"Why Bella! I would have never taken you as the type, but this actually could break his heart." She once again got excited bouncing up and down in her seat.

We crept towards our victim, the old rusty car defenseless against our plan.

The hood made a small creek as we opened it. I pulled out the scissors I had brought from home and cut a string of blue wires, "Oops!" I whispered as I sliced another set of wires.

While I continued the cutting spree Alice had started to remove some of the gas out of the car. We finished our vile doings in a matter of minutes, looking over our work we smiled and we knew it was time to rescue Renesmee!

**_

* * *

_**

I'm not done yet! This is just the beginning of what will happen to Jacob, and is Emmett being responsible??? All these questions and more will be answered in the upcoming chapter!

**Read and Review or I'll have to bite you!**

**-Mrs. Story Cullen**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

We walked towards Jacob's house at the same pace.

I began to knock on the door, until I saw Alice pick the lock with a bobby pin, or a professional lock picking kit. You never knew what was in Alice's purse.

We walked into the familiar house, but before we could get 10 feet into the living room I was hit with the alluring smell of my daughter.

"In here." Alice whispered softly enough that only that my super-powerful ears could hear, while pointing towards Jacob's room up ahead along the long hallway that made up most of the small house.

We picked up speed as we walked to the door.

I opened the door.

"Jacob Black what in _hell_ are you doing!" I roared, waking him up.

"Whoa!" He tumbled off the too-small bed onto the floor with an: "Ouch!"

"Hey Bells, so how's it going?" He tried to act causal, disguising the fact that my daughter was not with him.

"Where is my daughter, or you will find what I do to you will make hell look like a day at the beach!" I ran over to him getting into his face

"Bells, you know your daughter is one of my top priorities, always. But you are getting a little worked up over a simple situation." He whispered this last part afraid I may blow up again.

"Jacob, I will ask you calmly. Where. Is. My. Daughter." I forced this out carefully, but with feeling Jacob should surely notice that.

"She. Is. With. Billy." He replied, copying my tone.

"Well, bring her to me please. I would like to take her away from you, you irresponsible mongrel!" I broke through my controlled tone, becoming more annoyed to the point of breaking-

"Bella! Bella!" Alice called, I had forgotten about her.

"Thank you Alice," Jacob and I both said.

"Well, since you think I'm that irresponsible then I'll go ahead and get her!" Jacob yelled at me as he walked out his door

"Well that's going pleasant isn't it Bella?" Alice glowered at me. "Bella, we do not want him morphing! He was just about to start shaking! Do not make me have to control both of you, its just annoying!" Alice look like she was about to smack me.

"Alice what would you do in this situation? You would want to hurt him too! Right?" I hoped she agreed, she had to.

"Bella, I just don't want to explain to everyone if we go back after killing him!" She had a point, I guess.

We could hear a faint: "But I don't want to go", the sweet voice of my daughter alarmed my ears.

Jacob returned with Renesmee, hopefully he didn't here us.

"So Bells, you want to kill me?" I guess he did.

"No… I just want to hurt you to the point of death." I replied casually, acting as if killing was something I brought up in most conversations.

"Well, here's your daughter. Thanks for letting me take care of her!" He shot back with intense sarcasm.

"Jacob, I'm sorry," I laid on the lie thickly, putting on my most convincing "sorry" face.

"I guess I'm a jerk, why don't you come to the baseball game with us?" I had a plan up my sleeves.

"Bella! What are you-" Alice managed to squeak out, "No Alice, I was a jerk, so I'm making it up to him" I said with a wink

"Oh… Yeah! Jacob you should come with us, but I don't have enough room in my car for you so you'll have to drive yourself." Alice caught up with my plan

"Yeah… I guess I could come, you sure?" He was questioning the sudden niceness

"I'm sure Jake," I smiled my perfect smile, "Let's go!"

We beat him outside, naturally. I strapped Renesmee into her car seat, and then got into the passengers seat.

"So Alice are you ready to see a dog cry?" I grinned

"Hells yes!" She chirped

Once we heard Jacob's car door shut we swung the car to face his.

Jacob's face was broken with sadness as his car did not start.

"Damn it! What did you guys do?!" His voice was muffled by the glass, but we could still hear the cursing.

"Sorry! I guess I'm no good with cars!" I shouted out my opened window as we passed him bent over the cars engine.

"Damn it Bella!"

And we sped towards the highway, laughing all the way.

**

* * *

**

This was a fun chapter to write, I mean who doesn't like Jacob being hurt!!

**Thank you to the awesome ideas!**

**Read and Review, or I'll have to bite you! **

**- Mrs. Story Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

As we pulled off towards the road that led to the Cullen's home, Alice had a vision.

"No, no he would never!" Alice gasped as she bumped her speed to 40 mph on the curvy road.

"Alice! What do you see, tell me!" I turned towards her in my seat, catching a glimpse of my frightened daughter, who also caught the recent advance in speed.

"Mommy! Make Aunty Ally slow down!" She cried, even though we both knew we had no dangers to fear.

"I'm trying baby, but ALICE IS NOT LISTENING." I ground my teeth together. She usually woke up from a vision quicker.

"Alice, just to let you know we have someone in the car that could die" pointing towards Renesmee.

She shook he head, waking up, nearly avoiding a tree.

"Sorry Bella, sorry Nessie" She peeked a glance at Renesmee through the rearview mirror

"But Bella! Its Emmett! What I saw was horrid. He, he, he… Oh he has done something terrible to my uniforms!" She increased her speed even more, the close trees becoming green blurs in my vision.

I rolled my eyes. What could he have done? "Alice, you warned him what's, the worst he could do," I said shrugging my shoulders

"Exactly what did you see" I encouraged her.

"Bella," She began, the white house becoming closer and closer,

"he keeps changing his mind! I get flashes, first he had a marker writing rude remarks on everyone's uniform, and then he 'accidentally' spilled paint, or re-sewing Edward and Jasper's pants into skirts!" She squeaked

"Ah Alice that's too bad." I tried to make my sarcasm as noticeable as possible

"Why Bella Cullen! How dare you act that way to me! After it took me hours to construct those outfits!"

"Alice they are **not** important! It's a game!" I protested, and then we came to a abrupt stop. I had just realized how close we were to the house.

"Well now you get to find out what he did" Snatching my daughter from the back and slamming the door closed

"My paint job!" I heard Alice yelped as I entered the front door.

"What. The. Hell. Happened. Here." Was all I was capable to say.

The perfect wood floors were splattered with different colors of paint, ribbons stuck in the dried puddles, buttons thrown in random spots

"Oh. Hey Bella, what are you doing?" Emmett casually spoke

"Emmett! Alice is right out there. What did you do to the uniforms?" I had shut my eyes not wanting to see the monstrosity appear before my eyes.

"Ok Bella, I hated modeling these things so I was like 'What the hell, I'll re-design them'" He grinned pleased with his decision.

"Why didn't Edward or Jasper stop you?"

"I tied them up"

"What!?!?!"

"Well they were bumming my designer feel, and started attacking me to make me stop, so I tied them up and hid them" Emmett still was grinning, and shrugged his shoulders acting as if hiding your brothers was a natural thing to do.

"Where are they?" My impatience running thin

"Somewhere"

"Emmett…"

"In a closet"

"Emmett! Cut to the chase"

"Okay, okay they're in the closet in your house. Jeez!" He scoffed like I was the one who tied up my brothers.

"Emmett I'm going to rescue them, watch Nessie please. And I hope you live after Alice finds out."

I laughed to myself as I quickened my speed towards my house

**

* * *

**

Ok, this was a mixture of ideas. Of course Emmett had to mess with Alice, its his goal in life.

**What happened to the boys, is Jacob going to crash the game????????? Find out in the next chapter of Bella's First Baseball Game!**

**Read and Review, or I'll have to bite you!**

**-Mrs. Story Cullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recently on Bella's First Baseball Game:**

"_Emmett I'm going to rescue them, watch Nessie please. And I hope you live after Alice finds out."_

_I laughed to myself as I quickened my speed towards my house_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

"Emmett!" I groaned as I slowed my running on the path of my house. The paint was also smeared in the grass, on the dirt, and on some trees. "How the hell-" But I was cut off to short from looking at the chaotic mess by the muffled voices coming from my house.

"Bella!" The sweet voice of my Edward was muffled by some kind of cloth, it sounded like.

A small laugh escaped my lips as I entered the closet.

There, tied up in a hundred different metals and thick ropes, sat Edward and Jasper.

"Bella!" Another muffled scream of help with a mix of surprise came from my god's lips.

Edward nudged Jasper who looked asleep, but really in deep thought.

I was still laughing as I untied them.

"Howdidhedothat?" I was able to get out before I realized that paint was also in their hair, and clothes. This started another round of uncontrollable giggles.

"Well, to answer your question Bella. We are super awesome vampires, especially me!" I looked up to find Emmett, carrying Renesmee. A big grin on his face.

"Emmett! Where's Alice?" I'm sure there was a shocked look of expression on my face to see Emmett unharmed.

"She flipped out because someone, not to mention names *cough Bella cough* hurt her precious car." The grin still on his stupid, pale face. "So she's with Rose in the garage fixing it. She didn't even notice the mess when she walked in." Emmett boasted, as if his plan was going fine.

"Emmett, my dear, idiotic brother. Do you not realize the anger bubbling inside Alice now?" Jasper spoke confidently, "So I would be prepared to have a good explanation of what happened to the uniforms, or your head will be served to her on a silver platter." Still speaking confidently, puffing out his chest a little as he boasted on his wife.

Edward and I exchanged surprised smiles at one another, Emmett would be getting his soon.

"Anyways, who wants to see the re-designed versions of Alice's uniforms?" Emmett didn't seem affected by Jasper's statement, and started bouncing like Alice when she gets excited.

"Well…" I considered, what if I liked the stupid things?

"It would be funny to see what you did to those uniforms, so I could support Alice when she finds out, I mean." Jasper actually seemed interested in what had become of those damned torture devices.

"Well if Bella wants to I'll go, of course" Edward smiled his heart-racing crooked smile in my direction. He had somehow rescued Renesmee from Emmett, and she was now touching his face. Probably showing him the day's recent adventures.

"Ahah! So you did go with Alice to get Nessie! I knew Jasper was lying when he said, 'Bella insisted on going shopping.'" Copying Jasper's voice to perfection. "You sneaky girl, you." He smiled again and kissed my head.

"Come on, you can make out later!" Emmett called from outside the house, already leading the parade back to the Cullen's house.

"Well love, are you ready to see Emmett's colorful side?" Edward laughed as he handed

Renesmee back to me. I slipped her onto my back, grabbed Edward's hand, and we sprinted after the others.

We slowed as we entered through the back door into the still messy room.

"Edward, where are Esme and Carlisle. I would expect her to be here on her hands and knees scrubbing the floors saying 'Damn it Emmett', so where are they?" I listened closer and caught no scent or noise from them.

"Oh they left a few hours ago, Esme needed some things from the store and Carlisle decided to go with her." Edward once again had taken Renesmee from my back, letting her down onto the floor.

"Oh that's good news for Emmett I guess." I actually wished Esme would be here commanding Emmett to an eternity of scrubbing and mopping.

"Okay!!!!!! Here are the newest creations from Emmett Cullen's clothing line: "Messing Up Alice's Outfits" Emmett cried from the top of the stairs.

My mind could only expect parts of what appeared above me: eight mannequins rolled out onto the landing, and on each contained the remnants of Alice's original uniforms.

On the three guys each had a statement of themselves wrote on the back, from Emmett's point of view, of course. Included to the profane remarks the starch white and black uniforms, they where also splattered with the same colored paint as I had seen around, and outside the house. Buttons where placed in every visible spot on the outfits, and ribbons finished the look.

Carlisle's contained: Dr. McSparkly, Jasper's: Wimpy Solider Boy, Edward's: Old Fashioned and Not Getting Any , and of course Emmett: I am the Best, You Know It, Bow Down.

"Wow Emmett", what could I say…

"Emmett! I'm not a wimpy anything!" Jasper scoffed

"Your just mad because the Confederates lost" Emmett shouted from the landing

"$%^& YOU!" Jasper scornfully replied, racing up the stairs in a blur, then disappearing into he and Alice's room.

"Awe, Jazz, come on out I was just playing." Emmett coed. No reply.

"Well he has no artistic sight anyways!" Emmett shouted toward the closed door.

"Emmett don't underestimate me, I am too getting sex!" Edward screamed at him, and then realized what he said. He seemed to turn a shade paler.

"W-O-W bro, who knew you could say the "S" word" Emmett boomed back down at us.

And upstairs, I swore I heard the sound of Jasper laughing.

"Shut up! Emmett!" He looked up towards his brother who was on the floor laughing still.

"At least I don't expose my sex life everyday!" Edward defended himself

"Well at least everyone knows I have it!" And then in a second, Edward was running up the stairs to tackle Emmett.

After a smash, and a few curse words. Edward returned to my side, and Emmett pulled himself up with the banister.

"Now. Whose ready to see the ladies wear?" Emmett ran into his room again to retrieve the other mannequins, not harmed from the fight that ended seconds earlier.

**

* * *

**

So……… What did you think! Doesn't Emmett have a wonderful artistic side? Poor Jasper, Emmett doesn't understand. And at least Edward defender himself.

**Read and Review, or I'll have to bite you!**

**-Mrs. Story Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**All these characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! All I do is mess with their lives! HeHe! **

**Previously on Bella's First Baseball Game:**

_Now. Whose ready to see the ladies wear?" Emmett ran into his room again to retrieve the other mannequins, not harmed from the fight that ended seconds earlier._

_**

* * *

**_

Edward and I exchanged nervous glances, after the guy's uniforms I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Uh-oh" Edward mouthed at me

"What?" Does Edward know something about the uniforms I don't? "Edward tell me!"

"Just wait," He pointed toward the garage door, "3,2,1" He counted down

"EMMETT MACARTY CULLEN!" Alice half way ripped the door off its hinges. Followed by a frighten Rosalie, who, as soon as she could go around Alice, sprinted up the stairs to protect her husband.

"Do you see love, Emmett's plans always backfire. Never do they workout, except one time with Jasper, but that's a long story." Edward's eyes melted my frozen heart.

But this moment was ruined by a crash and a: "Damn it Emmett!" from Rosalie, probably form seeing the destroyed uniforms.

Alice's rage was being calmed by Jasper, who was shaking from the force of her anger.

"Jasper! Stop the calmness!" Alice untangled herself from his arms, followed by a fierce growl, and she sprinted up the stairs.

"What in the hell is this!" Alice's piercing scream emerged from the Emmett's room

"DO YOU SEE WHAT HE'S DONE" Alice ran back down to us with her uniform

"He ruins everything! Look at my uniform, he wrote 'Annoying Pixie' on the back, he is the devil!" Alice about broke done and cried

"Alice, Alice!" Emmett ran down the stairs toward her.

"Don't touch me!" Alice spat in his face.

"Well!" Emmett ran up the stairs again

Then Rosalie came down, "Emmett! What did you do, go to the Lowes paint department and buy tubs of paint?" Looking at the floor, and then at us, "He's always been amazed by Lowes, especially the paint department, I'll never know." She shrugged her shoulders, and reached down to grab Renesmee, who was halfway asleep on the floor, "I'm going to put her in Edward's old room, 'Kay?" She looked over her shoulder at us, when we didn't reply she walk up the stairs at human speed.

"Alice, you ok?" I tenderly asked.

"What do you think Bella?" She snapped

"Alice, do not be mean." Edward reached out to rub her shoulder

"What am I going to do now? Our uniforms are ruined and its 4:30pm already!" She cried

"We'll play in our clothes Alice, no one was really keen on wearing them anyway." I hopefully asked

"Fine! Play in your regular clothes, like I care!" But we knew she did.

"Are you happy now Bella? Huh? Are you, because you've ruined something I love!" She glared at me.

"Alice I had no part on this, I came back saw the mess, ran to get Edward and Jasper, saw the boys' uniforms, and then you arrived! I swear I did nothing!" I defended myself

"Emmett! Is this true?" Alice called up the stairs "Yes!" Emmett squeaked from his room, not wanting to set off the "Alice Bomb".

"Fine then! If you need us before the game, we'll be in our room. Jasper!" She grabbed his hand and rushed up the staircase.

"Well… That went well, I guess?" I tentatively asked Edward

"Well is you think Emmett being hurt, and Alice snapping at us is 'well' than I guess it was." Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

Rosalie chuckled to herself

"What?" I asked

"Alice is in there begging Jasper to let her reconstruct her uniforms, but she would have to go shopping, and Jazz would let her." She giggled

"Oh, that is funny. So how's Emmett?" I asked looking towards his room

"He's lying across our bed wondering if he can ever regain the trust between Alice and him. But that was lost years ago, but since then he's always thought she trusted him. So he's devastated." Rose cracked a grin. "I love him, but he'll never realize no one trusts him." She laughed

"Shut up Rose!" Emmett boomed down from his room "What Alice and I had was special, and I ruined it! I'm a monster!"

"Emmett! You aren't dating Alice! I'm your wife!" Rosalie shouted, never leaving our eyes.

"We're going to get dressed Rose, we'll meet up here before we leave" Edward smiled, "Your in charge of Renesmee until we return" Edward always knew how to get on Rose's good side.

And with that we sprinted back to our cottage.

**

* * *

**

Ha! Poor Emmett, I decided to make this chapter like a breakup. But with Emmett its a lot easier. Look at what he did! The baseball game will hopefully be in the next chapter, fingers crossed!

**Read and Review or I'll have to bite you!**

**-Mrs. Story Cullen**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys had questions about what Bella and Rosalie's uniforms said. This is Emmett we're talking about so beware! **

**Bella's: Sexy New Mom, and Rose's: Good in Bed. You asked remember!! Also I updated my profile please read! It has all new funny Twilight things of awesomeness **

**I sadly do not own Twilight, or the Cullens. All I do is create funny stories about their lives after Breaking Dawn!!!**

* * *

BPOV

We arrived at our house in seconds. But I was finally happy about the game! My battle for sweats had been won. I hadn't realized that I was bouncing up and down like Alice.

"What are you excited about?" Edward's honey sweet voice broke through my emotion.

"Oh. I hadn't realized I was jumping…" I bashfully replied, I thanked my lucky stars I couldn't blush.

"It's fine love, your cute when your excited." The non-blushing thing really helped me out.

"You know, Emmett forgot about Renesmee's uniform and-" I cut off Edward

"Yes! We can surprise Alice!" Maybe this would make me forgiven

"You are quick aren't you?" Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile

Somehow he had gotten around me, and wrapped his cool arms around my waist. His perfect lips kissed my hair.

"Edward. You know I love you, but if we want to surprise Alice, we'll have to hurry." I signed, I hated breaking these moments, but Alice needed to cheer up!

By this time it was 4:45pm.

I dressed into my gray sweats, with a black T-shirt. I was also lucky to find two baseball caps that Edward and I could wear.

Edward looked like a model for a sporting goods store.

His golden, ruffled hair looked perfect under the blue baseball cap, with his blue sweats, and white T-shirt. A added baseball bat completed the look.

"Where did that come from?" I giggled, pointing to the bat

"Bella, you have a lot to learn about vampires and baseball." He chuckled, "This is my lucky bat, won three games strait with this."

"You need luck?" I was surprised, none of the Cullen's seemed to need luck, but all baseball players seemed to.

"Well… Yes I guess, does that surprise you" His face crumpled into a confused look

"Yes, very much so" I smiled.

The clock hit 4:50pm, and we left our house. With Renesmee's forgotten uniform swinging from my hand.

Alice sat on the bottom stair, head in hands, concentrating.

"Alice…" I began

"Oh Bella! You remembered Nessie's uniform! Oh I forgive you." She sang as she ran over to us and kissed us on our cheeks. "Thank you! This day has finally turned around!" She bounced up and down.

"Your welcome Alice." Edward answered for me, I was still surprised how quickly and easily forgiveness from Alice was

"Where is everyone Alice?", I asked, looking around the unusually empty living room.

"Oh, here and there. I know Jasper's on my laptop, looking at bids on EBay. There's relics from the Civil War being sold, like we need **more**." Alice groaned

"Yes we do!" Jasper's voice traveled to us

"No. We. Don't." Alice quickly said under her breath, so Jasper couldn't hear.

"And then, Rose and Emmett are upstairs…"

"Say no more!" I didn't need to hear what kind of sick thing they were doing in their room

"And Renesmee's sleeping, but I do need to wake her-" Alice was cut off by me

"No Alice! You are not waking my daughter just so you can dress her! I will gladly do it. When. She. Wakes. Up!" I cried, defending my daughters sleeping rights.

"Fine! But she would be ok, I've seen it." She tapped her head, huffed, turned on her heels and ran up the stairs.

"Bella…" Edward's eyes bared down on mine.

"What? She wanted to wake her up, do you want our daughter to suffer from sleeping disabilities?" Seriously, he had to take my side, he's the father

"Remember, Alice knows." He mimicked her, tapping his head.

"Fine!" I huffed like Alice and ran up the stairs to see my daughter.

I knelt down, putting my face next to hers. She slept soundly. Dreaming, sweet dreams. Her heart beat beautifully, the other sound beside Edward's voice, that I savored to hear.

But the peaceful moment was broken by a loud crash. Emmett!

I glance out into the hall, there stood Emmett, halfway undressed. Lipstick marks on his face, his black hair stood out in all different directions..

"Emmett! I told you not to do this right now! Have _some_ consideration for those who sleep!" Rose screamed out from the opposite side of the door.

"_Shut up!_" I hissed. But it was too late, Renesmee's head popped off the pillow, and her chocolate eyes melted into my face.

"Momma!" She cried, she sprung off the couch into my awaited arms.

"Baby, I'm sorry _they _woke you." I pecked her cheek, a perfect smile emerged

"Nessie!" Alice barged in the room. "Who wants to get dressed?" She sang as she snatched my daughter from my arms.

"Alice…" I groaned, stupid, future-seeing vampire!

But my attempts to rescue my child from being a doll failed.

"Damn." I muttered

"Remember Bella, we have a child in this house, no bad words." She wagged a pale finger in my face. And with that she skipped out the door.

Edward patted Renesmee's head as she passed him while he entered the room.

"Edward!" I breathed a sigh of relief, the one person I wanted to see.

"Bella." He towered above me, I realized I was still on the floor. I returned to my normal height as he kissed me tenderly

"Ewe!!!" Emmett childishly pointed a finger at us.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie punched his shoulder, and pulled his hand to follow her down the stairs.

The grandfather clock downstairs rang 5:00 p.m.

"We are going to be late!" shouted Alice who had Renesmee in her arms and Jasper by the hand.

"Alice! I almost won that bet!" Jasper cried, fighting to get her hand off his.

"No Jazz, Carlisle and Esme are already there!" She handed Renesmee to me, who had her uniform on, and continued downstairs

"We better go." Edward pulled my hand into his and slipped Renesmee onto my back.

We met up with the others in the garage.

"Ok! Driving situations!" Alice clapped her hands to get our attention.

"Jasper and I will ride with Em and Rose in the Jeep. Bella, Edward! Will you trust us to take Nessie while you two run?" She asked quickly

"Fine." I groaned

"Of course we trust you" Edward answered more politely

"Perfect! Now lets roll!" Alice chirped

"_Rock_ and Roll" Emmett added

The Jeep roared to life as Alice buckled Renesmee into her car seat.

"See you there!" Emmett shouted over the loud engine

"We better run" Edward smiled his crooked smile at me

"Literally" I smiled back.

We clasped hands and ran into the surrounding woods.

* * *

**Ok, I know I promised a baseball scene, but this chapter is the final one before it! Soooooooooooo, I suppose I have to start on the baseball chapter!!**

**PLEASE LOOK AT MY PROFILE, AND ACTUALLY READ IT!!! IT HAS **

**INFO ON ME AND FUNNY TWILIGHT AWESOMNESS!!!! DO IT!!!**

**-Mrs. Story Cullen**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's the Baseball Scene! I know you've been waiting so here you go. Also there may be a surprise too!**

* * *

We arrived in the clearing before Emmett and the others in the Jeep. Carlisle was marking the bases. Like the last game, they were spread farther away than a regulation baseball field. Esme sat on a rock watching.

"Hello children." Esme called to us, still on the rock

"Hi Esme" I replied, she and Carlisle seemed to have the same idea of dress as us. Both had sweats on, but no hats. I could see a pile of baseballs in the catchers area. Another pile of baseball bats next to them.

We walked toward Esme on the rock, as she embraced us, we heard the roar of the monstrous Jeep behind us.

"There they are." Esme sighed

As she said that the first flash of lighting and the rumble of thunder was heard.

"Its time!" Emmett mimicked Alice's voice

"That's my thing!" Alice cried, and punched his shoulder

"Why is everyone punching me today?" Emmett wined

"You should know." Alice stated

"What-" Emmett wined again, but was cut off by Jasper.

"Would you like some cheese with that wine?" Jasper defended his wife, making us all laugh.

"Come on, stop making us enjoy Emmett's embarrassment. Lets play ball!" Rosalie called as she stepped into our semicircle around Emmett, defensively guarding him.

"Well first we need teams…" I sheepishly whispered, I didn't want to ruin the whole moment.

"Psh! You think we need to "pick" teams!" Emmett laughed in my face, slapping his knee as he laughed. Edward pushed him to the ground.

"Bella," Alice called to me, tapping her temple again," Remember?" She smirked

"Oh…" I felt stupid, Esme saw that, and came to wrap her arm around my shoulder.

"Are we ready Carlisle?" Esme called to him, her arms still wrapped around me

"Yes my dear." In a flash he was at her side.

"Alice." He beckoned her knowledge

"Okay! Teams! Bella!" She screamed at me, getting my attention, I was busy showing Renesmee how to make the whistle sound with grass," You, Jasper, Rose, and I will be the first team! And Emmett-"

"Oh no! I'm not being stuck with the old man, the old fashioned, and the momma!"

"Emmett!" We all chorused at him, knowing Edward was used to the names, but Esme and Carlisle? That's a little far

"Kidding, kidding!" He defended himself

The second stroke of lightening and thunder rumbled to life near town.

"What about Nessie?" I didn't want my daughter left out.

"She's umpire." Alice shrugged, like I should have known already.

My team headed out to the outfield. Me at forth base, Rose at second, and Alice pitching. While Emmett, first to bat, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme waited at first base. Jasper, who was catcher, sat in the crouching position next to Renesmee who waited anxiously for the game to begin.

Alice, who was at the pitchers mound wound up her arms, both hands still on the ball, lifted them above her head, and the slightest flick of her wrist, released the ball.

This time I saw it, the white ball, zooming toward Emmett's bat like a bat out of hell. A shard of hail racing to the Earth, and then the aluminum bat striking it.

The sound echoing from the action, startled my newly perfect hearing.

Did it really sound like that when I was human?

"Bella!" Rosalie's voice woke me out of my trance. I realized the ball was flying strait to me. I lifted my hands in time to catch it, and to my surprise, flicked the ball like a weightless speck towards second base where Rosalie's hands waited, Emmett approaching.

"Out!" Renesmee cried. I smiled, proud that she caught that. But she had been watching baseball with the guys. Did she pick it up? I guess. I turned around to notice that all of them had returned a congratulating smile to Renesmee. All except Emmett.

"Oh! She's a natural!" Emmett sarcastically shouted, heading back to the batting line.

Next, Edward. I couldn't help feeling a little competitiveness growing inside of me. I wanted to win so much now! To have the satisfaction that _my _team had won the baseball game, would feel so good to know! Edward raised the bat like a professional, waiting for the baseball to fly.

As Alice prepared to pitch again, wound up, and suddenly sunk to the ground beneath her.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped as Alice closed her eyes closed, having a vision.

We all ran to her.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed as she woke up, noticing us gathered around her.

"Look!" Renesmee was still at first base, looking at the deep forest surrounding us.

The wolf pack had come to join us. All of them. Jacob, who led, Sam walking beside Jacob, with Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, Seth followed a tail length behind. Brady and Collin must have not come.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Rosalie snarled

"Ok, first I get put on a team with two old people and my old fashioned brother, and now this! Its unbearable!" Emmett cried, leaning onto Rose for support.

Edward wiggled his way from the others to my side as we watched Renesmee run to hug, _Jacob_. I had to agree with Emmett, it was unbearable.

They came closer, Renesmee riding on Jacob's back, who looked smugly at us.

We were all still in shock at the unknown visitors.

"Dammit!" Alice groaned

"Alice-" Esme warned

"They want to play." Edward dryly announced

"No!" Emmett screamed

"No" Rosalie said, and started to play with her hair

"Yes" Renesmee proudly answered

"No" Alice glared at the pack

"I'm fine either way" Esme calmly and quietly said

"I agree with Esme" Carlisle backed up he and Esme's decision

"No, too many fights will start up, I can feel it" I had to say no, I felt the same way as the others.

"Bella has a point" Jasper openly said

"I think so too" Edward spoke as he kissed my head

"Although… No, Jasper that would not be fun to see, no matter how you control their emotions." Edward laughed to the silent joke.

I looked towards the pack. Jacob, my best friend, whom I wanted to lung at for interrupting, smiled a sly grin. That said to me "Pay back".

"You've heard our decision, now disperse!" Alice spat across the open space between us and the pack.

But all they did was sit down, and barked their little hoarse dog laughs.

"They won't leave. One game and then they'll go." Edward continued to read Jacob's mind, and turned to our faces. He shrugged his shoulders. "Lets see, we've never competed against another breed." He smiled his beautiful smile.

"Fine" We chorused at them, with the groans from Emmett.

Rosalie nudged my side, "Watch out, they may chew on the bats", I giggled at the rude joke.

"

Okay, since we all know Alice can't see you all in her visions we'll pick teams and then you should phase back, its more fair that way." Carlisle stepped into the middle of our separation

Jacob barked a group yes.

"Okay I'll pick for my team, and Emmett you can pick for yours" I stepped to where Carlisle was also, looking back for my co-captain.

"Fine" He grumbled again, he walked over to join me.

"Okay, I pick… Embry, and Quil." I pointed to them as they ran into the woods to phase

"I pick Jared and Paul" Emmett pointed like I did as they ran to join the others

"Leah and… Sam" Passing over Jacob, grinning with glee that I tormented my best friend like this.

"No Bella, I came to watch, not to play." Edward spoke for Sam

"Oh, ok, um… Seth" The sandy wolf ran with his sister to the forest

"Damn! I get the weird one!" Emmett boomed

Jacob laughed his barking laugh, and ran to join his pack in the forest.

"Why'd you do that to me Bella, he's _your _best friend." Emmett looked hurt, really hurt

"No can do, I already hurt his car, I don't think he would want to be on the same team as me." I almost laughed, only Alice, Edward, and maybe Jasper knew about my little hijacking today.

"What?-"

"I explain later Emmett."

As I finished this sentence the pack ran back, with two legs. All of them were shirtless, besides Leah, the breeze blowing had no effect to them.

Renesmee regained her spot in Jacob's muscular arms.

"Lets play dogs" Rosalie sneered, as my team was first to bat.

* * *

**Sorry that I cut it short, I wrote this chapter mostly today, so give me something for that! Plus you got the baseball scene. I hope I gave enough detail. Will have one or two chapters and then this story will be over. P.S. I may not be able to update until later this week. I have a book talk to do, so patience!**

**Read and Review, or I'll have to bit you!**

**-Mrs. Story Cullen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the continuation of the baseball scene! Enjoy! Thanks to all those who reviewed, you make these chapters worth writing. **

* * *

I faced the large field, everyone's eyes on me, Emmett's laughing glare was giving me the creeps, and Edward's face told me "It's all right, do the best you can". Which helped.

Emmett was pitching, Esme was the catcher, Carlisle at second base, Edward at third, Paul and Jared in the outfield, and Jacob was forth base.

Emmett's large hands swooped over his head, lifted his leg, and threw a fast ball at me. I saw the ball zoom passed my raised bat. Oops.

"Strike!" Esme sweetly called

"It's all right!" Edward screamed to me.

"No coaching!" Emmett snapped at him. Edward shamefully hung his head and rubbed his foot through the grass. I giggled.

Emmett once again returned to the pitchers position. Flicked his wrist, gently to a human, but a zooming bullet to me. I was paying attention this time. I swung the bat, and the sound I heard earlier regained its volume from my memory. The ball flew over Emmett and Paul's heads. Edward watched it, and then sprung. Like the hunter I have seen him be, the ball became the prey.

"Go Edward!" Chorused from his team. Emmett's voice being the loudest.

I came back to my senses, "Go Mommy!" Renesmee cried. And I sprinted to second base.

The base came closer and closer, Carlisle's hands awaiting the ball. Edward appeared back, the ball in his hand, and threw it to Carlisle. So I slid. I arrived at the base as ball landed into Carlisle's waiting hands.

"Safe!" Renesmee proudly shouted. A happy smile on her face.

"Damn!" Emmett threw his ball cap to the ground, and started to stomp it out, like a fire.

"Don't be a sore loser." Rosalie was up to bat.

"It's a long game!" Jacob's husky voice was heard from his spot on forth base.

"Thank you! Someone who understands!" Emmett ran to high five him.

"Just throw the ball!" Rosalie became impatient.

Emmett pitched the ball like before. Only it seemed to go faster. The anger must increase the force of his arm.

Rosalie's graceful batting skills easily hit the ball. Sending it towards Jared. Rose sprinting towards second base, where I was. Uh Oh.

"If I were you, I would run to third. Just my suggestion." Carlisle leaned in to whisper. A mocking grin pulled across his teeth.

"Right…" And I took off. Jared jumped in the air, catching the ball with his hands returning to Earth with a grunt. He tossed it to Edward. I picked up my speed. Rose had arrived to second already. Shouts of encouragement came from the batting line. The ball raced with me to third.

I came in first.

"Yes!" Alice chirped

"No!" Emmett was practically crying. Poor baby.

"Oh hell's yeah! Suck on that Emmett!" I shouted, every one's mouth gaped open.

"W-O-W Bella, didn't know you could play with the dogs?" Jared moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Well… I didn't say I wouldn't, and I'm not afraid to wake up with fleas!"

"Ohhh!!!" My team laughed at Jared. Esme stifled a laugh, while Carlisle was smiling to the point of breaking.

"Alright! Alright! Lets return to the game people." Emmett groaned in a annoyed tone.

Emmett threw for Seth. Strike!

I had the intention to watch the game, but a pair of cool arms tangled into mine. My attention still on the game, where Seth missed again.

"Edward, please, I am trying to _watch_ the game." I giggled as his lips kissed the back of my neck.

And then Seth hit the ball. He shot to second base.

"Edward… I need to go!" I giggled as I tried to wiggle my arms out of his steel grasp.

"You're my prisoner now." His sultry voice whispered.

"Edward! Rosalie's going to hurt me if I don't- go!" I managed to release one of my arms. Seth had reached second base, Rosalie charged toward me.

"She'll live"

"Maybe, but I wont!"

"Do you think I would let that happen?"

"No, but still she'll force me into something!"

"She'll forgive you, she thinks we're cute." His crooked smile won me over.

"Okay…" I was giving in.

"Actually, she is not going to forgive you. She just changed her mind." He seriously said, "I would run like you stole something-" But I had already broken free, and was racing to forth.

Paul had the ball, tossing it with force to Jared. I passed Paul before he released the ball. Stepping on Jared's foot on the way to forth.

"Ouch!!!"

But wait… I could make it to first. So I attempted it, trusting that my vampire speed would get me there.

"NO!!" Alice screamed

"Yes!" Emmett realized what Alice meant and connected it to why I was running to first.

I was an inch away from the base. But a piece of white hail beat me there, into Esme's hand. The ball.

Emmett erupted in laughter.

"No way!" He managed to say through his bellowed laughter.

"Emmett…" Alice warned, waking up from another vision.

"What! She messed up, so I'm a laughin'. It's a free country!"

"I warned you! Three…two…one." Alice counted down.

My rage deafened my ears. My eyes focused on Emmett's laughing figure.

I sprinted, the newest prey in my vision.

* * *

**A cliff hanger!! Mahahaha! What's that? You thought? You thought I would **_**finish **_**the story here! Don't act dumb you silly reader! There's more to come!**

**Read and Review, or I'll have to bite you! -Mrs. Story Cullen**


	13. Chapter 13

**I believe this story is coming to the end!!!*TEAR* But that means I'll be able to start a new story! I need ideas though! So… Private message me your ideas!**

**Stephenie Meyer create the fictional world I live in (Literately I DO). So I'm just recording what she didn't.**

* * *

I simultaneously heard three things at once. First, Alice chanting, "GO!". Second, Renesmee crying, "Don't hurt Uncle Emmy!". And third, Edward whispering footsteps as he ran to catch me from fighting with Emmett.

"Bella! No!" Edward stopped in the middle of my path, blocking my direct direction to Emmett.

But I wanted this, not to hurt him of course, but to set a point. So I gracefully curved around him. The target regained its place my line of vision.

When I arrived above Emmett, who still lay on the dampened grass. He looked at my tense posture, and his gaze continued up to my face. I let a growl escape.

"Oh! Hey… Bella-" He casually greeted me.

"Cut the crap! Now do you want this the hard way, or the… What's the word I'm looking for… Hard way?" Emmett's grin didn't break.

"What! Oh, I didn't know you where talking about yourself. Isn't Eddy going to help?"

"No." I flatly stated, "I don't think he agrees with my choice."

"You wouldn't hurt me? Your bro?" He had sat up at this point, showing my a puppy face.

"Emmett… Don't test me."

"Forget it! I'm not going to stand here, wasting my good time listening to you carry on. If your going to do something, do it!" Emmett puffed out his chest and crossed his arms.

"Fine, go ahead. But let me tell you this, Emmett McCarty Cullen!" I spat out his full name as if talking about something meaningless to me, "You cross my line again, and the train from hell will come chugging your way!" Claps and cheers came from my family, Rosalie too. Who had a proud glistening smile on her face. Edward and Jasper the loudest though. I took a bow, and turned back to Emmett, who was frozen with humiliation.

So I slapped him.

He blinked a couple of times, taking in the last few seconds that own conversation took. Still in a shock haze. Seeing it would take him a while, I ran to the sidelines where my family stood. I jumped into Edward's waiting arms.

"Sorry I didn't stop, I just felt the need to hurt him!" I buried my chest in his shoulder.

"Bella! How dare you think I'm mad, we've all done that. Either to Emmett, which is usual, or any other sibling." He grinned, I returned the smile.

I looked around me, no wolves.

"Where are the…" I got out of Edward's hold, and looked out onto the empty field.

"The wolves? Oh, they left when they heard the growl," He pulled a free hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear, " They said something like, 'Emily has food on the stove.' or some excuse like that."

"Oh." Was all I could get out, before my own fit of giggles erupted.

We headed back to the house, Renesmee was tired again. Reminiscing on the days events, Edward pulled me by the hand to his piano.

Where his graceful hands slipped on and off the ebony and ivory keys, a playful tune formed. He joined the soft tune with a stronger melody, creating a exciting ballad. Filled with low moans and high chirps.

A soft click of a door sliding closed was the only sound for a while. Which left us in the silence of the setting sun shining its rainbow spectrum through the windows.

"Edward, I love you." I softly whispered to him.

"As do I, more than you'll ever know. Through your flaws, which you have none, of course. And you qualities that create the beautiful person I will see everyday, for the rest of forever." He let the melody close, echoing throughout the house. Pulled me into his chest where we stayed, watching the sun set completely into the horizon. Where night came to a start, the moon creating a ghostly glow on the outside world.

the end

* * *

**This end part is how I would rewrite the end of Breaking Dawn! But it is the end of Bella's First Baseball Game. Review, review, review! I thank all my readers who have stuck with this story since the beginning! **

**Read and Review, or I'll have to bite you!**


End file.
